Just Another Secret
by Bremol
Summary: When Tom Barkley's illegitimate son shows up, exposing an affair Victoria had kept hidden for years, another long held secret suddenly comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I'm very much a fan of Victoria, not a fan of Tom (the man they seemed to make into more of a god with each mention of him...imo), and a fan of Jarrod. Oh, and I always thought Eugene was older than Audra, though I know most say he's the youngest. Well...he isn't in my little world of TBV.  
**

* * *

"Sis."

Victoria sighed as she turned to look at her sister. "You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm too old for such a nickname."

Smiling tenderly at her sister, Ruth reached out to caress her arm. "You're my baby sister, it doesn't matter how old you grow to be, you'll always be Sis."

Feeling her eyes water, Victoria turned into her sister's embrace. "I'm so glad you're still with me. I wish we lived closer."

"Why the tears?"

"He has a son…" she whispered her answer, knowing her sister would know who the he she spoke of was.

Ruth held her sister a bit tighter as she felt the younger woman fall apart. Anger surged inside her and she silently cursed her deceased brother-in-law. "How did you learn of the boy?"

"Hardly a boy. He's only four years younger than Nick. And I learned of him when he showed up at the ranch." Victoria answered as she pulled back and wiped at her eyes with the handkerchief she'd pulled from her pocket. "Even if I hadn't heard the angry words he and the boys were saying, seeing him…" she closed her eyes. "He looks just like Tom. So now, instead of five children of Tom Barkley, there are six."

"But something more than this young man is bothering you." Studying her sister, Ruth thought she knew what it was, but waited for Victoria to say it for herself.

Tears clouding her eyes again, Victoria looked up at her sister. "He's perfect and the children know of him. He's not a secret being kept in the dark. At least not anymore."

"While your baby is hidden away, no one but the two of us with any knowledge of her." Ruth finished. "Sis, did you know that Tom had been unfaithful?"

"I knew shortly after it happened. Why do you think there is such a gap between Nick and Eugene?"

"That never occurred to me. I'm so very sorry, Sis." Tugging her sister along, Ruth settled on the settee and waited for Victoria to join her. "Why don't you tell the children of Olivia?"

"And damage the image of their father they have even more than the arrival of their illegitimate brother? They would never understand their father's sending her away instead of paying for her care at home."

Ruth started to say something but a knock at the door stopped her. "I wonder who that is?"

"Were you expecting anyone?"

"No." Ruth shook her head, her eyes widening in shock when she looked toward the entry to the living room only to find her oldest nephew's blue eyes staring back at her. "Jarrod."

"Hello, Aunt Ruth."

Victoria stood and turned to face her son. "Jarrod? What are you doing here?"

Jarrod studied his mother. He could see that she'd been crying and his heart hurt for her. He'd been angry, was still angry, at his father when he'd learned of Heath, but he knew that his mother had been hurt deeply. He remembered when she'd learned of his father's infidelity, even though he'd been just a boy of eight. He'd heard her crying when she thought no one was around and he'd wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her neck and comfort her like she did him when he was upset. He hadn't gone to her, though, because he knew his mother…knew that she wouldn't want him seeing her like that.

"Jarrod?"

Shaking himself from his wanderings into the past, Jarrod walked to where his mother stood and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Wrapping her arms around her son, Victoria patted his back. "You don't have to apologize again, Son. Surely that isn't why you came all the way to Colorado."

"No. I didn't come all this way to apologize. I came to make sure you were okay. I had a feeling you needed me."

Leaning back, Victoria cupped Jarrod's cheek. "Darling, Ruth has been taking very good care of me…just as she always does."

"He just loves his mother and was worried for her." Ruth smiled at the young man. "You've always been protective of her, even as a little boy."

Jarrod held his mother's gaze. "She's my mother."

"And a very lucky woman." Victoria smiled at him. "How long are you staying? I have somewhere to be this afternoon."

"Take him with you, Victoria."

Turning to stare at her sister, Victoria opened her mouth to say something but frowned instead, not finding the words she needed.

"He came all this way because he felt his mother needed him. I dare say, he knew part of the truth long before the proof showed up on your doorstep. Now it's time he learned _this_ truth."

Looking back at her son, Victoria studied him a moment. "Did you know of your father's infidelity?"

"I did. I heard you crying several times, and then one night I heard you and father talking…well…arguing really. I was only eight, so I didn't understand until I was older and got to thinking about it. All I understood at eight was that Father had made you cry."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I know you, Mother. It would have embarrassed you that I knew." Squeezing her hand, he smiled. "Now, tell me what Aunt Ruth was talking about. What truth? Where are you going?"

"Oh Son." Victoria sighed as she turned away from him. "I'm afraid you'll resent your father…and me."

"Mother?"

Ruth moved to Victoria and gently squeezed her arm. "I'm going to go tend to a few things. Tell him, Sis. He loves you."

Victoria watched her sister as she left the room then sighed and moved to the windows. "How much do you remember from the year Audra was five?"

Jarrod frowned. "I was away at Berkley and then the war started."

"What do you remember from the time when you were home? The months before you went to war, think back." Victoria knew Jarrod liked to forget those years, but she needed him to remember.

Jarrod thought a moment, trying to figure out what his mother wanted him to remember and then he recalled something he'd long forgotten. "You were sick, but you kept telling me you were fine."

"Yes, because I wasn't sick."

"I don't understand, Mother."

"There was another baby, Jarrod."

"After Audra?"

Victoria's voice cracked as she answered, "Yes. Another little girl. She was perfect, at least that's what we thought."

Walking over to stand behind his mother, Jarrod rested his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"She didn't roll over when she should have, but I thought nothing of it. None of you children did anything at the same time as the others. You did everything early and nearly perfect the first time. Nick took his time, wouldn't quite get it and then yell and try again until he got it. Audra and Eugene were so close they practically did things together."

Jarrod chuckled at his mother's description of Nick then sobered. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Olivia."

"Is?"

"She's the secret your aunt wants me to tell you about. You see, Olivia didn't just not roll over when she should have. She wasn't loose like a baby usually is. You know how they are. They're just a bit floppy, for lack of a better word. She didn't sit up by herself when she should have. She didn't babble or say small little words when she should have. She had trouble eating."

"What happened? Why don't we know of her?"

"Audra and Eugene were so young, it's doubtful they remember. Nick, well…I don't know if he remembers or not. Your father kept him busy on the ranch and he was away from the house a lot while she was there. And then I was gone with her to doctors, trying desperately to find out what was wrong with my baby. Dr. Merar told me that he thought he'd found something in a medical journal but he didn't want to tell me because he wasn't sure. He finally found a doctor here in Denver that was able to tell me a name for what was causing my baby not to do the things she should be doing. It's called Little's Disease. You see, her brain, according to the doctor, is damaged and the part that's damaged controls her muscles. That's why she wasn't doing the things she should have been when she should have…why she always seemed to be so tense."

"So all these years, the trips you've taken to visit Aunt Ruth have really been to see our sister. Mother, why hide her away?"

"I didn't want to." Victoria answered in a voice that cracked with her tears. "Your father thought it best to leave her here in the care of the doctor that had diagnosed her. There's a sanitorium here that she lives in."

Anger flared in Jarrod as he imagined the anguish his mother had been in when she'd had to leave her baby in the care of strangers. "So that's why Aunt Ruth suddenly moved to Colorado."

Victoria nodded. "I didn't want to leave my baby. I begged your father, but he wouldn't be persuaded. He kept insisting we couldn't give her the care she needed and wouldn't hear of hiring a trained nurse to live with us. He didn't want to disrupt the other children's lives. He pointed out that I still had two very young children at home that needed all of my attention, something I wouldn't be able to give them if I was taking care of a child that…" she shook her head. "I've hated myself from the moment I walked out of her room with her screaming, knowing that it was me she was screaming for even though she couldn't say my name."

Turning his mother to face him, Jarrod pulled her into his arms. "My god, Mother. All these years. I'm so sorry." Pushing her back, he stared down at her. "Can I meet her? Does she know of us?"

"She knows about all of you. Any time we've had a photograph of the family taken, I've made sure to bring her one for her room. You can go with me this afternoon if you like."

"And what about the others? Will you tell them when we go home?"

"Maybe one day, but not now. They're all still upset over Heath's arrival. I…"

"You can't do more damage to their image of Father." Jarrod supplied the rest.

"No, I can't."

Wiping at the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs, Jarrod pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're the strongest woman I know and I love you."

Reaching up, she patted his hand. "I'm a lucky woman to have a son that's so forgiving."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lovely Lady. You weren't given much choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria caressed the dark hair of the young girl smiling at her as she showed her the recent drawing she'd done of the mountains. For all the girl's problems, she was a wonderful artist.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Why're you sad?"

"I'm not really sad, Darling."

Olivia studied her mother. "But something is wrong."

"Yes, something is wrong, but it's nothing for you to worry about." Victoria kissed the girl's head. "I have someone with me that wants to meet you."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Who?"

Victoria winked at the girl and chuckled at her excitement. Going to the door, she opened it and motioned for Jarrod. Stepping back so she could watch her children as they saw each other for the first time, her eyes watered at the looks on their faces.

"It's Jarrod!" Olivia nearly squealed.

"You know who I am?" Jarrod asked.

Olivia nodded and looked toward the picture sitting on her night table. "Oh yes. Oh I've wanted to me you for so long, but Mother said…"

"Mother said it wasn't possible. Well, some things have changed, Little Bit."

Olivia's face blossomed with her smile. "He gave me a nickname, Mama, just like you said he would if he ever met me!"

"So he did, Darling…so he did." Victoria wiped at her tears.

Jarrod moved further into the room and knelt down in front of his sister's chair. "You look just like Mother," he whispered as he smiled up at her.

"That's what Aunt Ruth always says."

"Because it's true." Jarrod looked at the drawing on the table. "Did you do this?"

"I did."

And then Jarrod knew that his mother had kept a bit of her missing child in the house right under their father's nose. "The painting…it's hers."

Victoria nodded. "I had to have something of my baby with me. I had Ruth go to one of her friends that's a painter and ask him for a canvas. She brought the canvas to Olivia who did the drawing then Ruth's friend colored it with his brush…"

Jarrod interrupted, "So that when you brought it home and told Father it was a painting by a friend of Aunt Ruth's…"

Victoria finished, "I wasn't lying."

"Jarrod?"

"Yes?" Jarrod turned his attention back to his sister.

"Will you go for a walk with Mama and me?"

"Of course I will!" Smiling at the girl, Jarrod reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Sighing, a huge smile on her face, Olivia looked at her mother over Jarrod's shoulder. "I'm not just your secret anymore, Mama."

"Oh Darling."

Jarrod pulled from the hug and cupped his sister's face. "You were never _just_ a secret to Mother, Little Bit. She doesn't know I know this, but she cried for you when she didn't think anyone was awake to hear. I'd forgotten until she made me think back."

"You've heard far too much over the years." Victoria whispered as she watched her son.

Turning to look at his mother, Jarrod smiled at her. "I always thought I had to be your protector."

"Because your father told you to be when he was away."

"Not just because of that." Jarrod winked at her. "You were my first sweetheart."

Victoria laughed and Olivia's giggle joined in. "Your brother is silly," she told the girl.

"I like him very much, Mama." Olivia smiled. "Can we go for our walk now? I want to show Jarrod the new kittens."

"Yes we can."

"Jarrod can help me into my wheelchair. I don't really want to walk today."

"Alright, Darling. You show him what to do while I go inform the nurse at the desk that we're taking you out."

Olivia nodded and watched her mother leave then grabbed her brother's hand. "Why is Mama sad?"

Jarrod studied his sister. He hadn't expected her to be…well…to be as normal as she was. He felt ashamed of himself for thinking it, but the fact that his father had insisted she be kept hidden away…he shook his head, unwilling to go back to those angry thoughts. Turning his thoughts back to his sister, he resumed his study of her. She was normal aside from the fact that she was a bit drawn on one side to the point of sitting at a slightly odd angle, the thumb on her left hand drawn into the palm, and her left eye crossing at odd moments when she tried to focus on something too long. He'd expected a mental deficiency of some sort, but his baby sister was nothing if not brilliant and very articulate for someone who hadn't started talking when she should.

"Jarrod." Olivia tugged on his hand.

"Sorry, Little Bit." Jarrod smiled at her. "Let's get you into your wheelchair before Mother comes back and wonders what we've been up to."

Olivia huffed, "You aren't going to tell me…just like Mama."

Gently lifting the girl and moving her to the wheelchair sitting against the wall, Jarrod settled the blanket over her lap then knelt in front of her. "She's sad because something Father did in the past, that she didn't tell any of us about, has now come out in the open."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he fell in love with another woman and it hurt Mother."

"But if Mama didn't tell, then who did?"

Jarrod sighed. This sister was as inquisitive as the other one. "His son."

Olivia frowned. "You said Nick and Eugene didn't know."

"Not one of us, Little Bit. Father has another son that was a secret until just recently."

"You mean a secret like me?"

Caressing her cheek, Jarrod sighed, "No. You see, Father didn't know about this son."

"Oh. So that's why Mama is sad."

"Yes." Jarrod wiped a tear. "Why the tears?"

"Because…he isn't hidden away now."

"I promise, Little Bit…I will make sure you're not just another secret anymore."

"You mean, take me to the ranch?"

Jarrod watched Olivia's eyes light up. "If that's what you want, and your doctor says you can make the trip, then yes."

Victoria opened the door just as Olivia hugged her brother. "What's going on in here? Why are you crying, Olivia?"

Jarrod handed Olivia his handkerchief and winked at her then stood and turned to his mother. "Just brother and sister talk. You know my soft heart. I might have promised her a few things."

"Being Pappy again, Son?"

"Pappy?" Olivia asked, frowning at her mother then her brother.

"That's what the others sometimes call him because he stepped into your father's shoes after he died."

"Oh. Well, I like him as just Jarrod. I want a brother."

Victoria saw the spark in Olivia's eyes and knew what she was going to say next. It was something the girl had said before.

"I don't need a father."

Jarrod heard the anger and couldn't say that he blamed his sister. "Little Bit, why don't you call him Father?"

"Why should I? I don't remember him."

"Mother, did he never come to see her?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. Once he sent me away with her…" she shook her head.

"Knowing Father, he was ashamed that he hadn't created something perfect."

"No excuse." Victoria mumbled then shrugged. "But probably the best explanation."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want to go outside. Jarrod, will you tell me about Jingo? Mama says that's your horse's name."

Watching as his mother helped Olivia with her cloak and knitted cap, Jarrod reached for his own hat. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Olivia smiled as Jarrod pushed her out of her room. Seeing one of her friends, she pointed at Jarrod. "It's my brother, Nancy! My brother!"

Jarrod saw the other girl smile and struggle to say just one word, "Won'erful," and his heart broke for these children all hidden away from the world…secrets their parents put away to try and forget.

"Her parents didn't just leave her and forget her, Son." Victoria whispered as she touched his arm. She smiled when Jarrod gave her a startled look. "Darling, I'm your mother."

"And I'm a lucky man for it."

Olivia chimed in, "She's the best!"

"Here! Here!" Jarrod added as he rushed her out the doors, smiling at the sound of her giggles, his heart swelling with love for this sister he had just met.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria studied her family as they sat and digested what she and Jarrod had just told them. It had been three months now since Heath had shown up and Jarrod had learned of Olivia.

It was growing close to Olivia's birthday, and the girl was practically begging to be brought to the ranch to celebrate. Her doctors had been consulted and over much deliberation, they had decided that if Victoria hired a nurse for the journey, Olivia could go with a few modifications to the Barkley personal railcar. All of those meetings, and the subsequent ruling that Olivia could indeed make the trip, led them to the here and now.

"Mother?"

Victoria wasn't surprised it was Nick that spoke up first. "Yes, Son?"

"I don't understand. I remember there being a baby, but…you went away and came back alone. I thought," he paused and fiddled with the glass he'd poured a whiskey into shortly after he'd come into the library. "I thought the baby had died. You were so sad when you came home, and I heard you crying. I never said anything because I didn't want to upset you and then with the War," he shrugged. "I simply forgot."

"I wasn't sure if you remembered anything or not. Olivia will be happy to know she wasn't quite as much of a secret as we thought."

Audra stared down at her hands, her face contorted in confusion. "Mother, I don't understand."

"Understand what, Darling?"

Looking up at her mother, Audra's tears finally escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Why? Why would Father want to hide her away? Why did you let him? Why didn't you fight?"

Victoria heard the gasps of her sons, noting that Heath was still sitting quietly in front of the fireplace, his face an unreadable mask. Holding up her hand when she saw Jarrod open his mouth to speak, she shook her head at him then turned her attention back to Audra. "Your father was a proud man, Audra. I never really knew the real reason he wanted to hide Olivia away. He said leaving her there at the sanatorium was for her own good and for the good of Eugene and yourself."

"But Mother!" Eugene finally spoke up.

"Son, you were six and Audra was five. Your father thought that you still needed all of my attention…something I wouldn't have been able to give you with Olivia here. He was right, in a way. Olivia would have taken a lot of my attention, even with a nurse here. He was wrong in not giving us a chance to try."

Eugene huffed. "Yes, he was very wrong. I was old enough I could have helped. And I know Audra. She would have helped as much as she could just because she thought she had a baby doll."

Victoria couldn't help but chuckle at the scowl Audra gave her brother. "I know that you would have done all that you could."

"Mother, why didn't you fight for her?"

"Oh god, Audra." Victoria whispered, her voice breaking as all the old fights came back…fights that always left her in tears. "I fought. Day and night, I fought with your father. Ultimately, though…I was his wife and I did have two other children to think of. I had to make a choice…was forced to make a choice." Hanging her head, she clasped her hands. "God help me and forgive me for the decision I made."

Jarrod rested his hand over his mother's then looked to his sister. "Honey, Mother didn't leave Olivia completely alone with strangers. Aunt Ruth has been there the whole time."

Nick's face showed he'd realized just why his aunt had uprooted her family. "That's why they just up and moved from New York."

Jarrod nodded. "Yes. Mother went to Aunt Ruth with her heart breaking and told her what Father insisted she do. Aunt Ruth didn't really even have to ask Uncle George, he just simply kissed her cheek and went to his office and that was that. They began preparing to move the next day."

"It would seem our _father_ was good at hiding things." Heath finally spoke up, earning him a glare from Nick. "I'm not afraid of you," he told him. "I think it was about showing people his perfect empire. His perfect wife, his perfect sons and daughter. This perfect life he'd built. And then…there was Olivia…perfect in her mother's eyes, imperfect to her father and society. He had her hidden away because she didn't fit into the image he'd created for himself."

"Now see here…" Nick started but Jarrod cut him off.

"He's right, Nick." Jarrod's words earned him a scowl, but Jarrod just stared his younger brother down.

"Pappy." Nick growled.

"Our father was far from the saint he's made out to be. He was a good man, but he could also be an unforgiving man. Remember when I decided to become a lawyer?"

Nick shuddered at the memories and capitulated. "Yes, I do. That was…well I was never so glad to go out on a cattle drive."

Heath raised an eyebrow at that tidbit of information. Turning his attention to Victoria, he gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting Olivia. We already have more in common with each other than I do with them," he moved his finger in a sweeping motion toward his other siblings.

Jarrod nodded. Heath was right, whether Nick and the others liked it or not. "Mother doesn't know this, but Olivia knows about Heath."

Victoria frowned. "You told her?"

"She asked. I tried not to tell her, but…" he shrugged.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "That soft heart of yours. You're going to spoil her like you did Audra."

Jarrod's eyes sparkled as he grinned at his mother. "They'll all spoil her once they meet her. And I did **not** spoil Audra."

"Of course not, Dear."

The whole room burst into laughter at that, the tension finally broken. Jarrod smiled as he got up to put his glass back on the cart for later…the laughter and loss of tension was just what he'd wanted.

"Mother? Can I go with you when you go to bring Olivia home?" Audra asked.

"I think it would be best if it were just Jarrod and I. We'll have a nurse returning with us which will make the railcar a bit crowded with the modifications the doctor has ordered to make the trip more comfortable for Olivia." Victoria smiled and held out her hand for Audra to join her on the settee. "You stay here and help Silas make sure everything is ready for Olivia's stay with us. Remember, she's coming for her birthday, so we'll want to have a party for her."

Audra squeezed her mother's hand. "Okay, Mother. Will we invite anyone?"

"A few people. I'll give you a list."

Nick swallowed the last of his whisky. "Alright then. Jarrod, if you need help with whatever it is you're doing to the railcar, let me know."

Silas entered at that moment and announced dinner. "It'll be good to see Miss Olivia again, Mrs. Barkley," he added as she stood and took Jarrod's offered arm.

Victoria smiled at the man. "The only other person to know about Olivia. She'll be so excited to meet you, Silas."

"I'll bake her the biggest cake the valley's ever seen."

Audra laughed as she took Eugene's arm. "Bigger than the one for my eighteenth birthday?"

Silas grinned. "Well, maybe just a bit."

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Brothers…we're in for it."

Heath laughed, "Boy howdy. Ain't it grand?"


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was practically vibrating with excitement as Jarrod drove the surrey down the drive leading to the ranch. Victoria knew the girl had to be in pain, her muscles cramped up from their long journey, but she was as stubborn as any of her siblings and pushed through the pain most of the time.

"Mama!"

Victoria laughed at the exclamation. "Yes, Darling?"

"It's bigger than Shepherd's Home!" Olivia said as she pointed to the house which had just come into view.

Jarrod smiled at his sister's exuberance. "And it's full of people who are going to love you very much. Just watch out for Audra."

Olivia frowned when her mother laughed. "What do you mean?"

"He means that Audra will be fussing over you and showering you with so much attention that it might be a little overwhelming."

"Oh!"

Victoria laughed and gently squeezed her daughter's hand. "Look," she pointed, turning the girl's attention to the house and the people gathered on the porch.

Olivia's eyes moved from one face to the other, stopping on the unfamiliar face of Heath. "Mama, is that our new brother?"

"Yes."

"Heath?"

"That's right, Little Bit." Jarrod pulled the surrey to a stop in front of the house. Getting down, he turned and helped Victoria down then smiled at Olivia. "Ready to meet the rest of this crazy bunch?"

Holding out her arms, Olivia giggled as she wrapped them around Jarrod's neck. "Is that Silas?" she whispered when a man moved out to start taking their luggage from the surrey.

"It sure is." Jarrod kissed her cheek. Her excitement had her heart pounding. "Easy, Little Bit."

"I'm just so excited." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Jarrod. "I never thought I'd get to meet any of you or…come home."

"Did ya pinch her, Brother Jarrod?" Heath asked before Jarrod could reply, giving the two a lopsided smile when they looked at him.

Jarrod rolled his eyes. "I did not, Brother Heath."

Olivia sniffed then smiled. "From what Mama has told me, I think that would be more like Nick."

Jarrod grinned at the look on Nick's face. "She's got a sharp wit, Brother Nick. You'll have to watch out."

Nick shook his head as he moved off the porch to stand in front of them. "You look like Mother."

"Jarrod told me that, too."

"Maybe because it's a little scary how much you look like her." Nick winked at her. "How about you let me carry you into the house and give our old brother a break?"

Olivia threw her head back and laughed then kissed Jarrod's cheek before reaching out and letting Nick take her. "I can walk most of the time, but my legs…" she frowned.

"The trip was hard for her." Jarrod supplied.

Audra stopped Nick after he finished coming up the steps onto the porch. "Hello, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and reached out to finger Audra's hair. "Like gold," she whispered.

Audra smiled. "Oh I'm so happy to meet you. I've always wanted a sister."

"Mama said you picked my bedroom and decorated it for me."

"I did. I hope you like it. Mother said we could have new dresses for your party if you want."

"We'll go together?"

"Well, Mother thought it might be better for you if we ask the dressmaker to come here to the ranch. She thought the trip back and forth to town might be too much."

Olivia nodded. "Always listen to Mama."

Audra laughed and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Always."

Eugene smiled at Olivia as Nick brought her past him. "Hello."

"Hi. Did you come home just to meet me?"

Eugene winked at her and nodded. "I sure did. I couldn't miss meeting my new sister, could I? You have to be better than this one," he hitched his thumb toward Audra.

Olivia covered her mouth to hide her grin when Audra scowled at Eugene and slapped his arm.

"Children." Victoria laughed and shook her head. "Let Nick get her into the house."

Nick winked at Olivia as he finished carrying her into the house, stopping when she gasped. "What is it?"

"All those stairs!"

"You have brothers that are quite capable of carrying you up and down those stairs." Jarrod told her.

"Three of them anyway." Nick added earning him a glare from Eugene.

Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys! She's not a doll to fight over. Nick, take her into the living room and put her on the settee."

"Yes, Mother."

Olivia giggled as she grinned at her mother. "And I thought you said Audra was who I had to watch out for."

Victoria laughed as she helped settle Olivia into a comfortable position on the settee. "We thought she would be. How was I to know your brothers would fuss with each over you?"

"Oh Mama." Olivia whispered as she leaned into Victoria and burst into tears.

"Oh Baby." Victoria soothed then smiled when Heath tapped her shoulder. Giving up her spot, she watched as the young man cradled his newest sister against his chest and kissed her head.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it, Livy?" Heath whispered. "I know how it feels. They're a right rowdy bunch and for someone who's never had a family…or…well…never been around their family…it takes some gettin' used to."

Olivia looked at up him, smiling when he wiped at her cheeks with his handkerchief. "You gave me a nickname like Jarrod did."

Heath winked at her. "Well, the way I see it…Olivia's a mouth full and just a bit too stuffy for such a pretty girl."

Kissing his cheek, Olivia sighed as he helped her settle back against the settee. "We're sort of the outsiders."

"Sort of, but they won't let us stay that way for long." Heath grinned. "Just gotta get used to their noise. Especially Brother Nick and his bellowing."

"Now see here!" Nick yelled and scowled at Heath.

Olivia made a face. "You mean that?"

Everyone laughed as Heath nodded. "I mean that."

"Mother, where is the nurse?" Audra asked, seeming to just realize they were missing a person.

"She'll be coming with Dr. Merar. We told Olivia's main doctor that we would have our family doctor see Olivia once we got her home. Nurse Collins went to his office and told us she would come out with him so that we could have time for Olivia to meet everyone and rest for a bit."

"Mrs. Barkley, I've brought tea and cookies."

Victoria smiled at Silas and moved to let him set the tray down on the table. "Silas, this is Olivia."

"My, my, Miss Olivia. You sure do look like your mama."

Olivia smiled, not surprised to be hearing that again. "Mama says you remember me when I was a baby."

"I do. You were just a little thing and always happy." Silas smiled at her and handed her a cookie. "Your Mama says these are you favorites."

Taking the cookie, Olivia smiled and nodded. "Oh they are. You make the best ones, too! Did you bring just tea?"

Silas winked at her and shook his head. Picking a glass up off the tray, he turned back to Olivia. "Milk for the little miss."

"Oh thank you!" Olivia moved the cookie to her left hand and settled the glass of milk on her lap, using her right hand to steady it. Dipping her cookie in, she lifted it to her mouth, humming as she chewed the softened goodness of the gingersnap.

Victoria's eyes watered as she thought back in time to the first time her baby had made any sort of noise that resembled speech. She'd been given a bit of cookie, a gingersnap, and had reached out with her little hand, taking it and putting it messily into her mouth. She'd uttered her version of, "Yum," and had been startled with the praise that had been heaped upon her.

"Mother?" Eugene whispered when he noticed her tears.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Victoria smiled at her youngest son. "It's nothing, Son. Just memories."

Olivia finished her cookie and was given another one by her mother who had retaken her place on the side of the settee. "Mama, the tea will get cold."

Victoria nodded, understanding what her daughter was saying. "Stop standing around and drink the tea Silas brought us before it gets cold."

"Yes, Mother."

Silas winked at Olivia then quietly left the room…happy that his family was once again whole.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ruth! You made it." Victoria smiled as she walked to where her sister stood in the foyer. "Thank you, Silas," she whispered as the man started carrying Ruth's luggage up the stairs.

Ruth hugged her sister then kissed her cheek. "Of course I did, Sis. I told you I'd be here. I haven't missed Olivia's birthday all these years, why would I start now?"

Victoria sighed as she clasped her sister's hand. "Oh Ruth. She's been so happy. Why did I…" she stopped and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Why did I continue to keep her hidden away after Tom died? Why, Ruthie?"

Ruth arched an eyebrow at that. Her sister hadn't called her that nickname in years. As a matter of fact…the last time was when Victoria had come to her in tears because of Tom's demand that they hide Olivia away. "Sis, what's brought all of this on?"

"Six years! Six years she could have been home, here with her family instead of hidden away."

Ruth sighed as she watched her sister pacing. "Victoria, you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. You didn't bring her home because you didn't want people to think badly of Tom. You've been protecting that man's image because of some misguided sense of loyalty. With the arrival of his illegitimate son, the whole of Stockton knows Tom wasn't the perfect man he was made out to be by himself and the rest of you, so now it doesn't matter if they learn of Olivia."

Victoria glared at her sister and opened her mouth to give her an angry retort but all that came out was a half sobbing sound. "How could I have let myself be so…weak?"

"Victoria, you're one of the strongest women I know, but love makes anyone do stupid things sometimes. You weren't weak, you were a woman grieving over the death of the man she'd spent over twenty years loving. I dare say you've also been afraid of bringing Olivia home because you don't want her ridiculed by those that don't understand."

"She's been protected from that, Ruth. No one has ever pointed and whispered about her. The doctors and nurses at Shepherd's Home were all carefully picked by Dr. Shepherd himself to insure that the children were loved and treated with dignity as well as being physically cared for."

"But, Sis, she hasn't been protected from it. She's been hidden away because of her illness, because her father was ashamed of her. That, I think, is far worse than idiots pointing and staring."

"Aunt Ruth!" Nick yelled as he through the door and spotted her.

Ruth frowned and shook her head. "Haven't you broke him of that, yet?"

"Nick!" Victoria scolded. "No, I haven't," she answered her sister.

Nick grinned as he kissed his aunt's cheek. "Sorry, Aunt Ruth."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "None of that. You're too old to be using your bashful grins to get what you want."

Jarrod's laughter joined his mother's as he came in. "She's got your number, Brother Nick."

Nick snarled good naturedly at his brother before moving to kiss his mother. "Where's Livy?"

"Upstairs with Audra. She wanted to wear one of her new dresses for dinner tonight and she wanted Audra to fix her hair."

Jarrod kissed Ruth's cheek. "I'll go see if they're ready and help Little Bit downstairs."

Ruth looked at her sister. "It seems Olivia has gained a few nicknames."

"Jarrod is the only one that calls her Little Bit. Heath called her Livy first and the others have picked up on it. She likes it. She told me that it makes her feel part of the family now." Victoria smiled as she heard the excited chatter of her daughters.

"Do they ever stop long enough to sleep?" Ruth asked, smiling at the sound of her nieces' laughter.

"No." Nick grumbled, his grin giving him away.

"I think Audra has slept in Olivia's room more than she has her own since Olivia arrived." Victoria noticed the looks that passed between Nick and the others who had all come into the room at the same time. "What is that look about?"

Eugene winked at Olivia who giggled. "Well, Ma…we might have all spent a night or two in Olivia's room when she first arrived."

Victoria looked at Jarrod with an arched eyebrow. "Even you?"

"Well," he hedged then grinned. "Someone had to keep them in line. Besides, Olivia's never had a slumber party before. Who am I to say no?"

Olivia kissed his cheek as he settled her on the settee. "We were going to ask you to join us, but you were already asleep," she told her mother.

Victoria shook her head and smiled. "You do realize you don't have to cram everything into this visit, yes?"

"I get to visit again?"

Jarrod held out his hand for Victoria and drew her to his side as the others gathered close. "Little Bit, we were going to wait for your birthday, but now seems like a good time."

Audra smiled at her sister, tears on her cheeks, as she took over. "You're going to get to come home to stay."

"I am?" Olivia asked, eyes wide as she looked up at her mother.

"We've been working on it. Things aren't finalized yet, but yes, some point in the next few months, you'll come home to stay." Victoria sat down beside Olivia and felt tears well up when the girl threw her arms around her with a whispered, "Oh Mama…all my dreams…" but she couldn't finish.

Caressing her daughter's hair, Victoria smiled at her. "We're going to try, Darling. I've been a fool for taking so long to bring you home and tell the secret, but not anymore. You're my baby, and everyone's going to know the truth."

Heath smiled at the girl when she looked at him. "We'll keep working on fitting in together, just like we've been doing."

TBV

Dinner was a lively affair made up of several dishes, each one a favorite of each individual Barkley offspring. Silas didn't want to leave anyone out tonight, he was so happy with the news that Miss Olivia would be coming home to stay at some point in the next few months. He knew that things were going to change in the household out of necessity to accommodate the young girl, but it would be worth everything to have her back where she belonged.

Silas could still remember the night she was born. It was just him and Mrs. Barkley in the house. Mr. Barkley had taken the kids, with the exception of Jarrod, out to spend the night under the stars. Silas knew the man hadn't intended to take the youngest two, but Miss Audra had a way of persuading her father to let her do anything she took a notion to do. Mrs. Barkley hadn't argued, which Silas had thought was strange, but once it was just the two of them, he'd realized just why she hadn't put up a fuss.

What he didn't understand was why Mr. Barkley hadn't thought it strange that his wife had given in so easily and questioned her about. He rolled his eyes. That man, while a good man, could be a bit obtuse at times. Mrs. Barkley had insisted she didn't want anyone going after him and had asked Silas to send someone into Stockton for Dr. Merar.

Just before sunrise, the loud cry of a baby filled the quiet house, and by the time the rest of the family had returned, Mrs. Barkley and the family's newest addition were settled and resting.

It wasn't until months later that they realized something was wrong with the baby, and the tearing apart of the family Silas considered his own, began.

He'd often wondered why Mrs. Barkley hadn't brought Miss Olivia home after the death of Mr. Barkley, but he'd never asked for fear of upsetting the woman. He'd overheard what was said by Mrs. Faraday when she was talking to Mrs. Barkley and he realized then that the woman was right. Everyone was always protecting Mr. Barkley's memory.

Even Silas himself.

Shame on all of them.

Hearing the family calling for him, Silas shook himself out of his thoughts and headed to the dinning room, a smile on his face as he listened to the sound of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Heath whistled as he walked into Olivia's room. "Woowee! You two will be the prettiest girls at the party."

Olivia blushed but shook her head. "No, that will be Mama."

Audra smiled as she tucked one last curl into place. "Honey, remember, you look like Mother," she reminded the girl.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation as Heath turned to open it, admitting Victoria and Jarrod.

"Oh Audra and Olivia, you both look beautiful." Victoria told them as she went to kiss each girl's forehead.

"I see Audra talked you into matching dresses." Jarrod teased as he knelt down by Olivia's chair and kissed her cheek.

Heath chuckled at the look on Audra's face at Jarrod's teasing. Their sister was too easy a target for teasing sometimes. "I came to escort a sister down to the party."

"And I'm here for the other one." Nick half bellowed as he came into the room.

"Nick!" Olivia scowled at her brother.

Victoria laughed at the look on her son's face. He was used to her scolding him but to have his sister, and the youngest one to boot, it was just too much for him to process. "What's the matter, Son?"

"She…" he started then paused and tried again. "She scolded me!"

"You hurt my ears." Olivia told him, a grin on her face.

Audra couldn't help the giggle that escaped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Jarrod didn't try to cover up his mirth. "She not only looks like Mother…"

"She has Mother's sharp tongue." Nick frowned, his twinkling eyes letting his mother know he was being playful.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'll show you who has a sharp tongue. Now, who is going downstairs with Olivia?"

"I am, of course." Nick spoke up, blocking Jarrod before he could say anything.

Jarrod shook his head and stood up. "Well then," he held out his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you, Lovely Lady?"

Kissing his cheek, Victoria slipped her hand through his arm. "Of course you may."

"I guess you're stuck with me." Audra smiled at Heath.

"I wouldn't call escorting my lovely sister, stuck." Heath winked at her and held out his arm.

Nick scooped Olivia up into his arms. "Ready for your party, Livy?"

Olivia nodded. "Just let me walk after we get downstairs."

"You got it, little sister."

Victoria smiled as she looked at her children, pausing when she realized that she'd included Heath as one of her own. It would seem bringing her youngest child home, had helped Victoria fully accept the child from her husband's affair. Feeling Jarrod squeezing her hand, she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Son."

"Lead the way, Brother Nick. Birthday girl goes first."

TBV

Ruth watched her sister wipe a tear from her cheek as they watched Jarrod dancing with Olivia, the young girl's feet on her brother's. "She's glowing."

"She's dancing." Victoria whispered.

Squeezing her sister's hand, Ruth felt her own eyes well up. "Yes, she is. I seem to remember Jarrod doing that with Audra."

"He did. So did Nick. But it was Tom that danced with her like that first."

Ruth knew where her sister's thoughts had turned. "Don't think of that, Victoria. It's the past and you can't change it. You're doing everything you can to right the wrong. You've made that girl very happy by bringing her home and letting her be part of her family."

"She's helped me accept Heath." Victoria took her eyes off Olivia and looked at Ruth. "I thought of him as mine, Ruth."

Ruth smiled. "Because he didn't do anything and your tender heart sees a young man that misses his mother. Children always were your weakness."

Victoria's gazed moved back to Olivia at the girl's laughter. Shaking her head as she watched Nick and Eugene face off over who would have the next dance with Olivia, she couldn't help but chuckle when Heath swooped in and danced off with the girl, mimicking what his older brother had done and carefully holding Olivia so as not to hurt her.

"That was smooth." Ruth laughed. "From the look on Nick's face, Jarrod is enjoying that more than Nick thinks he should."

"Eugene isn't too pleased, either."

"They'll be fine. Everyone seems to be accepting of Olivia."

"That's because, for tonight, I invited people I knew would accept her without gossip. Dr. Merar is the only one from Stockton that remembers her."

"He hasn't stopped smiling once since he arrived."

"Because he was as angry at Tom as I was and never really forgave him. He did his best to help me talk to Tom, but Tom wouldn't listen."

"So he's as happy as any of us to have her home." Ruth guessed.

"Yes. He's going to help us find the nurses that will be living here once Olivia comes home permanently. Nick and Heath have started working on fixing the cottage for the nurses to live in when they're not on duty."

"Soon your baby will be home for good. This is the first of many birthday parties she'll have here."

Before Victoria could say anything in answer, Jarrod appeared in front of her with his hand out. "May I have this dance, Lovely Lady?"

Smiling at her son, Victoria nodded and took his hand. "You may."

Ruth watched her sister and the rest of the family. Feeling someone watching her, she turned and smiled at Dr. Paul Merar.

"She's happier than I've seen her in a very long time."

"She's getting there. There are still changes for her to adjust to, but I hear you're helping with that."

"I told her in the very beginning I would do everything I could to help keep that sweet girl at home. That hasn't changed."

"She is a sweet girl. Even through all the pain and sadness, she's always had a sunny disposition. Out of all of Victoria's children, Olivia is more like her mother than any of them…and not just in looks."

"It's rather eerie how much she looks like Victoria. It's almost like I've gone back in time." Paul smiled. "Olivia is only three years younger than Victoria was when I first met her." Turning to look at Ruth, Paul held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

"Oh…why not." Ruth laughed and followed him out to join the others.

Jarrod nudged his mother when he caught sight of his aunt and the doctor. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone would manage to talk her into dancing."

Victoria chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I knew she'd give in at some point. Ruth has always enjoyed dancing, though she'll never admit to it."

Gently squeezing his mother's hand, Jarrod smiled down at her. "Olivia is glowing with all the attention."

"Yes, she is." Victoria laughed when Nick beat Eugene to Heath and took off with Olivia. "Your brothers are going to wear the girl out, though."

Jarrod chuckled. "Maybe we should bring out the cake."

"That sounds like a good idea. Olivia needs a break, though she's too stubborn to admit it."

"Like someone else I know." Jarrod gave Victoria a pointed look then laughed and kissed her cheek when she frowned at him. "I'll go tell Silas to bring in the cake."

"No. I'll do that. You get your brothers to stop fighting over Olivia. Have Audra help."

"That will be easy. I'll just have her pout that they're ignoring her."

Victoria laughed and patted his arm as she left the room, making her way to the kitchen. Tonight was wonderful, just as she'd hoped it would be. Walking into the kitchen, she raised her eyebrow as she caught sight of the cake. "Silas, you've outdone yourself."

"I said I was going to make Miss Olivia the biggest cake the valley had ever seen."

"Yes you did."

Silas grinned. "Ready for the cake, Mrs. Barkley?"

"Yes. Olivia needs a break from all the dancing. Her brothers are going to wear her out."

"Miss Audra's going to be put out."

Victoria laughed at Silas' teasing. "She's loving every minute of it. She even got in on it all by pouting and saying they were ignoring her."

"You've got some fine children, Mrs. Barkley. Miss Olivia and Mister Heath are going to get all the family they've been missin'."

"You care about Heath, don't you?"

"He's been mighty lonesome, Mrs. Barkley. He needs us."

Patting Silas' arm, Victoria nodded. "You're right, Silas."

TBV

Olivia sighed as Victoria tucked her in. "Oh Mama. Thank you!"

"For what, Darling?"

"For bringing me home. For the new dresses. For the party…for everything!"

Caressing her daughter's hair away from her face, Victoria smiled at her. "You don't have to thank me, Darling."

"Oh yes, Mama, I do. You brought me home, Mama. Home." Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "You introduced me to your friends instead of keeping me hidden away here at the ranch."

Victoria's own eyes filled with tears as she reached out to wipe away the tears on her daughter's cheeks. "I'm so very sorry for not bringing you home before now."

"Why did you wait, Mama?"

"Because I was protecting your father's memory. He was gone, it didn't matter anymore, but…old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Did he really not…" Olivia's lip trembled. "Did he really not love me because I'm different?"

Victoria felt her heart break. "Oh Olivia. I don't think it was," she started then sighed. "He didn't give himself the chance. He wasn't much for any of you children when you were babies. That was my work…women's work. By the time he would return home for dinner, I already had the children tucked into their beds for the night."

"And I was gone by the age he would have started really paying attention."

"Yes, Darling."

"Mama?"

"What is it?"

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I will. Let me go and change then I'll be back."

"Will you read to me?"

"Whatever you want, Darling."

Olivia sniffed and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I…"

"What?"

"I don't remember falling asleep in your arms. It's my birthday and I know I'm supposed to be…" Olivia shrugged. "I suppose I'm just being a little girl."

Victoria stood up and bent to press a tender kiss to her baby's forehead. "No, Darling. Besides," she winked. "If you can't be a little girl with your mother, well…something's wrong."

Olivia giggled and smiled brightly up at her mother. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, my precious girl." Victoria turned and made her way to the door, pausing when Olivia called her name. "Yes?"

"When I come home to stay, will this be my room?"

"This has always been your room…at least in my heart. It was the nursery you slept in. Now, I'm going to go change. I promise I won't be long."

TBV

Olivia sighed as she wiggled closer to her mother. Mama was warm and soft, her words quiet as she read Olivia's favorite book about three sisters and their adventures. In fact, Mama was so soft and quiet, that it was making the girl drowsy, though she wanted to spend every last minute of her birthday awake. She wanted the very last minute, before the clock chimed the new day, to be spent listening to her mother's voice.

Wrapping her arm tighter around her daughter, Victoria sighed at the feel of the weight of Olivia's head resting against her chest. The girl had snuggled into her side the moment she'd sat down on the bed and settled herself against the pillows. Things like this were never possible at the home because of the small bed, so Victoria supposed the girl was taking advantage of her room at home's larger bed and all the space.

It was odd having a young child of her own here at home again. Jarrod, Nick, Eugene, and Audra had long since outgrown wanting to be held by their mother, and if she was honest with herself, she missed it. She loved being a mother, though she missed the years when she was her children's whole world…when everything revolved around their mama. She missed cuddling them close as they fell asleep while she rocked them. Olivia was too old for rocking, but not too old for cuddling in her mother's arms.

"I'm glad you brought this with us. I love this story." Olivia murmured sleepily.

"I know you do. We'll have to get you a new copy soon." Victoria smiled down at her then pressed a kiss to her head. "Darling, why don't you go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be here."

"Not time, yet."

"Darling, it's almost midnight and it's been a very long day."

"But it's still my birthday."

"Alright, Darling, but I'm going to put the book away. My eyes are too tired to continue reading." Victoria felt Olivia nod against her. "Let me put the book on the night table and turn down the lamp," she whispered as she gently nudged Olivia to move.

Olivia complied only long enough for her mother to do as she'd said and then she was back in her mother's arms, her head resting on her chest, the heart that had soothed her as a babe in the womb once again beating in her ear. "When I'm home for good…I want to fall asleep like this every night."

"I'll do my best, Darling."

"When I fall asleep, don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll stay right here, but Darling…why tonight? You've been here for nearly two weeks and this is the first time you've wanted me to stay."

"It's my first birthday at home since the day I was born."

Caressing her daughter's hair, Victoria rested her head against the girl's. "You were such a surprise to me. I had thought my last baby was Audra, but then there you were, snuggled in my arms, small and warm. I'm so sorry I didn't fight harder for you, Baby. So many things I missed because I didn't defy your father and keep you with us anyway. I loved you the moment I felt the flutters of new life and I loved you more when those sparkling eyes opened and looked up at me for the first time."

Hearing the clock finally chiming midnight, Olivia snuggled just a bit closer and sighed as she let her eyes close. "I's al'ight, Mama," she slurred as sleep slowly claimed her. "…mm not a se'ret 'nymore."

Feeling the soft even breaths of slumber as her daughter finally fell asleep, Victoria let her own eyes close. "No, my darling. You're not a secret anymore. Never again, Darling. Never again."

* * *

 **A/N: The disease Olivia has is now known as Cerebral Palsy.**


End file.
